


The 90s

by T70SS



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: 1990, Beverly Marsh Stays in Derry, Derry (Stephen King), F/M, Gay, Love Triangle, M/M, Movie: IT (2017), Teenage Losers Club (IT), teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T70SS/pseuds/T70SS
Summary: it's now 1990 its been a year since pennywise has tortured the little town called derry, the losers have barely changed except for the feelings growing inside of all of them.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The 90s

**Author's Note:**

> Things you need to know. there fifteen, Beverly stays in derry, bill and Beverly are an official couple, Stanely a girlfriend, Richie is in denial about his feelings, Eddie got his mom to stop being so overprotective, everyone in is convinced mikes parents were crackheads, there's a new group of bullies terrorizing the losers club.

It was a warm spring day and the losers are all hanging out it the clubhouse, Eddie and Richie are fighting over the hammock again while the rest of the group watches them except for ben who was focus on the clubhouse "maybe I should build a room, what do you think stan" ben states "I like how open it is" "really? not even a bathroom" suddenly Richie looks up at ben and stan "can you? I'm so tired of shitting in woods" Beverly chuckles at riches comment "yeah I second that" she announces 

while Eddie yells at Richie he gets that warm feeling in his body again, he's been getting this feeling for a couple of years now but he knows he can't do anything about it, suddenly mike speaks "guys this is getting boring we gotta do something fun today" the group glances at each other for a second before Beverly gets an idea, she straightens her posture and walks slightly to the middle of the room "truth or dare is fun" 

Richie's body fills with fear "no" he blurts out abruptly "it wasn't a question were playing" she replies then says "bill truth or dare?" "uh truth," Beverly thinks for a moment before answering "have you ever been caught doing something you shouldn't?" the group looks at Bill for a second before Richie says something " let me rephrase that for you, have you ever been caught jerking off before" stan and mike chuckle "yeah riches right that I what I meant" Beverly looks at Bill "uh o-only like twice" Richie laughs to himself

"fine then Richie it's your turn," Bill says looking across the room at Richie "yeah sorry Bill I'm not playing" "if your down here your playing dickwad" Eddie says, Richie's body fills with fear, he thinks of what to do next but he can't think of anything so he stays quiet "wha-" bill starts but he immediately gets adrupted by Richie, "hey you didn't say truth or dare" "shut the fuck up Richie" bill says before continue "whats a secret you've never told anybody

it's like they know! Richie thinks to himself, he glances at Eddie's for a second but quickly glances back to bill "we should play a different game you guys" Richie says then hides his face the magazine he was reading beforehand "ooh someones gotta secret" Beverly says, everybody looks at Richie waiting for him to respond with a hasty joke that would make everyone forget about this but, he stays silent

"oh shut up Bev!" he says angrily and gets up from the hammock to leave the clubhouse "c,mon I'm sorry Richie.." Beverly speaks but Richie just ignores, the group watches as he climbs out of the clubhouse, the rooms silent as Eddie gets up to go talk to Richie 

Eddie finds Richie struggling to pick up his bike from the ground "hey Richie.." Richie gets that feeling in his stomach again, like butterflies just started flapping there wings in his stomach, Eddie walks closer to Richie who had just gotten his bike to stand "are you okay?" "I'm fine" "are you sure? I know you don't re-" Richie drops his bike causing Eddie to stop talking and his body fills with fear as Richie turns around and starts walking towards him angrily

"you know nothing about me Eddie!, you don't know anything about how I feel or how I think, so just leave me alone.." Richie goes back to fiddling with his bike, suddenly bill calls out "is everything alright" Eddie responds quick "yeah me and Richie are going to go hang out at his place" Richie looks back at Eddie, Richie wasn't angry at what Eddie had just said, he was the exact opposite Eddie hops on his bike "c,mon Tozier lets go" Richie can't help but smile for a second before peddling off with Eddie.

the rest of the group remains in the clubhouse, "well I gotta go see ya later guys" stan says "yeah you got ago hang out with you new little girlfriend huh" mike says while swinging on the swing "at least I have a girlfriend mike" stan climbs out of the clubhouse to go meet his lady love for at the kissing bridge, he hops on his bike and peddles.

when he gets there he's about 15 minutes late, he walks over to his girlfriend whos staring out at the world from the bridge, "hey Hazel" Hazel Khan is a petite girl who has just moved to derry, she has black hair down to around her breasts with to black hairclips in the sides, her eyes are dark brown and always match her outfit which is a black dress with flowers printed on it.

"it's fine I didn't expect you to be right on time," she says to stan as he reaches her out into the bridge "so why'd you pick here for our third date hazel" "stan, are you that dumb its called the kissing bridge for a reason" he looks at her "yeah I know I just wanted to hear you say it" stan grabs her back a pulls her in for a kiss, the kiss didn't last that long but they both enjoyed all of it

"wow.. tongue" she says smiling at stan "I know incredible right!" they both chuckle at each other before looking out at the world again, but out of Stanley's eye, he sees hazel pulling out something shiny and sharp from her purse, a knife! he thinks to himself "Woah!" he says and back away, "what?" she says with the carving knife in her hand " I wanted to carve our initials into the bridge"

Stanley gasps "oh!..okay okay" he smiles in relief "what did you think I was going to murder you or something dummy?" shes chuckles and they walk over to the other side of the bridge and she starts carving "hey can I carve a little??" "Stanely we both know if you carve you going to end up getting stitches" he knows she's right so he starts looking around and he spots a carving just above there's R+ just an R+ nothing besides just that R, at that moment he knows it was Richie, stan thinks maybe under that trash mouth cover its somebody whos... sad, which would explain the clubhouse freakout earlier

"okay done!" Hazel exclaims making Stanley jump he looks down at her carving it reads H+S "seriously hazel your first" she stands up and grabs her purse and puts the knife back in "well you know what they say stan, Ladies first!" she looks at stan for second before leaping at him to make out a little

"Eddie can you just shut up!" Richie screams. Eddie and Richie are in Richie's bedroom fighting about what happened in the clubhouse "Richie just tell me!" Richie puts his hands on his face as Eddie continues talking "were 15 Richie!! were not 5-year-olds keeping dumb secrets from each other" Richie stand up fast "Eddie, this secret will change my life, and not in a good way" the room goes in silence "holy shit..." Eddie says "Richie.. are you ga-" "Eddie..please don't say it out loud" "oh my god...why didn't you tell any of us Rich" 

Richie suddenly realizes what he just admitted to "can we just stop talking about this" Richie sits down and Eddie follows sitting next to him "Richie..none of us would care you know that right?" "I know.. but its everybody else I'm worried about, gay people have been getting beaten for years, Eddie!" Eddie looks down at the ground "Eddie, I have feelings for guys..and in our group six out of seven of us, are men" 

"holy shit you like one of us! is it mike?? oooh its probably stan and he just gotta girlfriend that would be rough" Richie at Eddie for a second, Eddie stares back before Richies thrusts his lips against Eddies, this kiss is what Richie has wanted for over 3 years eddies mouth is perfect he never wants to stop kissing him, Richie also notices that Eddie was kissing back, which only made Richies kissing better.


End file.
